Second Chances
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: It's been two years since Rory rejected Logan's proposal. What happens when a drunken Rory shows up at Logan's doorstep?


**Second Chances**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! Here is my latest Rory/Logan story…reviews are always the expectation. So review!**

**Summary: ****It's been two years since Rory rejected Logan's proposal. What happens when a drunken Rory shows up at Logan's doorstep?**

**

* * *

**

Rory Gilmore awkwardly sat on the barstool, staring at the cognac in front of her. She didn't want to drink tonight. She really just wanted to go home and watch some television. But she was having a girl's weekend in San Francisco with Paris, Lane and Lucy and they all insisted that Rory let loose and get a little tipsy this weekend. Rory had never drunk cognac. What was even in it?

Rory sipped it. She hated it; it was too strong for her liking. She pushed the cognac further away from her and she turned to face her friends who were all having fun on the dance floor. They all looked like they were having fun.

Lane was still married to Zach and their twin boys were darling. Lane had also confided in Rory that she and Zach were going to start trying for a girl next.

Paris was finally engaged to Doyle. They had lived together ever since they graduated from Yale and Doyle proposed to Paris when they went on a trip to India. Paris already asked Rory to be the maid of honor.

Lucy was back with Marty. Marty and Lucy had resumed a friendship until both realized how badly the needed the other in their lives. Nothing was awkward between Rory and Marty now.

And what about Rory's love life?

Well, she was in a constant love affair with the men she reads in her books.

If truth were told, Rory Gilmore hadn't dated anyone ever since she rejected Logan Huntzberger's proposal. Every inch of her wanted to say yes, but she had to establish a career for herself before she could become a wife. Now, two years later, she had the career. But she wasn't anyone's wife. She wasn't _Logan's_ wife. Rory spent several lonely nights thinking about Logan, wondering where he was and how he was doing. A part of her wanted to be fearless and call him up and try to get back with him. But he never fought for her…why should she even try to fight now?

"Rory! C'mon lets dance!" An energized Lucy half hollered, throwing an arm around Rory. Lane and Paris soon joined. Rory awkwardly chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe I will later. I'm not really in the dancing mood." Rory said, using the lame excuse.

"That's because you haven't had enough to drink yet! Bartender can we have a round of shots here please?" Lane called to the bartender. Within seconds, the bartender handed them a tray of almost eight or ten shot glasses with hard vodka. Paris was the first to grab her shot.

"Come on Gilmore; cheers to us girls!" Paris toasted before she downed her shot. Lane and Lucy soon followed. Rory gingerly picked up her shot and she sipped it. Her friends tried to persuade her onto the dance floor again and Rory promised she would be there in a few minutes. So they left her alone and Rory was left with the shots.

And then she looked at the entrance and she heard herself gasp.

It was Logan.

_Her_ Logan.

He looked just how she remembered him: tall and handsome. He looked so smart and stealth as he perused the club and then made his way to the bar. He didn't seem to have noticed Rory; he sat on the other side of the bar and he ordered a scotch. Rory watched him from the corner of his eye. He kept to himself, turning away all the women who threw themselves at him as well as he just checked the messages on his blackberry.

And then they made eye contact.

They stared at each other with blank eyes. They both knew that the other didn't expect to see the other one at the bar. Rory bit the inside of her cheek and she awkwardly waved to Logan. Logan showed an awkward smile and he gave her a nod. He then downed his scotch and he got up from his seat, walked right past Rory and he left the bar. Rory called his name but he had already left. She missed her chance again. How many times did she have to lose him?

She wanted to cry. She wanted Logan to hold her while she cried. So Rory did the only thing that she could do; she grabbed one of the many shots before her and she began to down them all. Once they were all done, she ordered a large pint of vodka. And then she ordered another cognac. Finally, she ordered rum in coke. By the end of the night, Rory could barely walk in a straight line.

There must've been something in the alcohol she drank because she had a crazy idea; she was going to find Logan's house and confront him.

Rory got up from the barstool and she left, without telling Lucy, Lane or Paris. The air hit Rory in an unsettling manner. Rory drunkenly hailed a taxi and asked if he knew where Logan Huntzberger lived. By chance, the taxi driver knew where Logan lived. The driver was going about how Logan hails his taxi everyday but Rory was so drunk she couldn't even pretend to listen. Finally, they arrived at Logan's house. Rory tipped the driver off and she stumbled out of the taxi and towards Logan's house. It sure was a nice house.

Rory began to repeatedly ring the doorbell. She sure was tired. She wanted to go to sleep. But she knew that she couldn't. She needed to confront Logan. She heard faint footsteps and then the door swiftly opened. She saw a shocked Logan answer the door. Somewhere in the back of Rory's mind, she began to wonder how gross she looked drunk.

"Rory what are you…"

"Let me in Huntzberger! I've got a…got a…bone to pick with you!" Rory drunkenly hollered. Logan bit his lip and he nodded his head, unsure if it would be a good idea to have a drunk Rory in his house.

"Rory, is this about before? If it is I…" Logan began to apologize but Rory staggered into his house, almost tripping on her heels. She dropped her purse to the ground and she began to spin around his living room.

"So big and spacious!" Rory cheered as she spun around. Logan looked on, unsure of what to make of Rory's sudden appearance.

"Rory, what are you doing here? Do you need something?" Logan asked, standing uncomfortably. Rory collapsed on the couch and she looked around at his house. This was his house, not theirs. It would've been theirs. It could've been a home. But it wasn't. Instead, it was just a house that would have little or no love in it. Rory burst into tears at the realization of it. Logan looked on in worry.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Logan asked with genuine concern in his voice. Rory continued to sob and she avoided eye contact with Logan.

"What happened to us Logan? Why did we have to end it?" Rory asked, having trouble breathing because she was crying so much. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The events of Rory's Yale graduation replayed in his mind like a broken record. For two years, he only tried to imagine an alternative ending to that imperfect day.

"Rory we had to. We wouldn't have survived a long distance relationship. It just couldn't work." Logan knew that it was a lie. He would've fought harder than he ever could. But he had to give Rory up. Rory continued blubbering rolling around on his couch.

"But you just let me walk away Logan! Why didn't you fight for me? You didn't love me enough to fight, didn't you Logan?" Rory was bawling her eyes out. Logan felt his heart sink. How could she ever doubt that he loved her? He loved her then…and he loved her now. More than anything, he wished that he could forget about her in the two years they were apart. But he had learned that absence makes the heart grow fonder. He walked over to the couch, bent down and he held her face in his hands. He got her to look at him. He sighed as he wiped away her tears.

"OF course I loved you Rory! I still…" He stopped himself, before he could cause any damage. Rory stared at him, the silent tears still staining her cheeks. Logan was quick to wipe them all away. Suddenly, Logan sighed and he looked away.

"You can stay here tonight. I'll take you to my guest room." Logan mumbled as he picked her up and he took her to his guest bedroom.

He gently laid Rory on the bed. She was already passed out. He admired her sleeping form for just a moment. She looked just how he remembered. She was so still and beautiful when she slept; he loved waking up to that view. He would've liked waking up to that everyday for the rest of his life. Logan bit his lip at the thought. He would have to talk to Rory about that in the morning when she was sober. He pressed a feather light kiss on her forehead. She smelt like strawberries.

"Good night Ace. I love you." He couldn't believe that he even mumbled out the last three words. Everything he felt for her back then was resurfacing. But his feelings for Rory never went away, either. He gave her one last gander before he left and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Logan woke up early the next morning, the events of last night replaying itself in his head over and over again. He knew that he had to talk to Rory before she would leave for Stars Hollow. They needed to figure out what to do now that they had reappeared in each other's lives again, especially since it was obvious that the feelings were still there. Logan pulled himself out of bed and he ventured into the hallway towards the guestroom. He opened the door, expecting to see her sleeping form.

But the room was empty.

The bed was folded neatly, leaving behind no evidence that anyone was even in this room. But there was a note left on the pillow. Logan raised an eyebrow as he walked toward the bed and he picked up the letter. It was definitely from Rory; he knew her writing anywhere. He sat on the bed and he read it several times. It nearly broke his heart.

_Logan… true love is not being able to live without that person…but you would hate yourself if you held that person back from their dreams. Rory xx_

For the first time in a really long time, Logan was moved by someone else's words. It's been an even longer time since someone's words made him cry. Wiping away his tears, Logan got up and he began to get dressed. It was going to be a _long_ drive.

* * *

Rory sat in the middle of her bed in the apartment she felt so small and lonely in. She just left Logan…again. She wanted him so much and she just turned her back on him. What was wrong with her? First she drunkenly appears at his doorstep, rants about her feelings for him but she can't even face him in the morning. Why? Was it because she couldn't hide behind drunken rants? She would have to be frank about her feelings? Or was she afraid that he would look in her eyes and see just how much she actually loved him?

Rory groaned. She hasn't had love for two years and when she had a slight possibility at it, she screwed it up. She needed to deal with this her own way. She got up from her bed and she stormed into her kitchen. First, she grabbed the raw cookie dough and leftover Chinese food from her fridge, the pop tarts from the pantry, the mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer and the phonebook from the shelf. She ordered a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and she also ordered cheese sticks on the side. Once she placed her order in, she ate her junk food while watching a movie. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

"I'm coming!" Rory called, grabbing her wallet from her purse. She opened her apartment door, expecting to see the delivery guy with her pizza.

Instead, she saw Logan Huntzberger. In his hands, were a bouquet of lilies and a velvet blue ring box. His smile was small.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?" Logan asked. Rory nodded her head and she let Logan into her apartment. Logan waltzed in and he handed Rory the bouquet of lilies. Rory graciously took them and she put them into a vase. Rory then turned to face Logan.

"So what brings you here?" Rory asked nervously, crossing her arms across her chest. Logan sighed, fumbling with the box in his hands. He had a whole speech planned out in the car, but he couldn't rehearse this moment. He had to speak from the heart, because the heart does not fake or lie.

"I didn't fight for you because I didn't want to disrupt the life you were building without me. It wouldn't have been fair if I kept hanging over you when you were trying to figure out what you wanted to do with your life." Logan said, looking Rory right in the eye.

"Logan…" Rory began to say, but Logan silenced her by placing a finger over her lips.

"Rory, I need to say this. I read your letter. Your definition of love is very similar to mine."

"I sense a but coming." Rory said, unsure of where this whole conversation was going. Logan smiled as he ran a hand through her hair.

"But…you were wrong about the part where you said you were holding me back from my dreams. Because my dream is _you_. It has always been you. I didn't fight for you once and I lost you for two years and I don't want to give up and lose you anymore. What do you say Ace? Should we give this a second chance?" Logan asked, placing both of his hands on her petite waist.

Rory stared into those hazel eyes of his that had captivated her for so long. He was serious. He was serious about being with her again. It comforted her to know that on all those lonely nights when she was thinking and yearning for him, Logan was doing the exact same thing in San Francisco. Rory smiled as she moved in closer to him.

"But what about your career and your house?"

"My company has a firm here and I can just transfer my office to here."

"What about your living situation?"

"I should let you know that I found a nice house with a pool and an avocado tree in the backyard. Its perfect for two…in later years, it'll be better with a few. Its up to you Ace. We both have to be in." Logan said, his eyes not daring to look away from hers. Rory couldn't help but smile. They could both be together without having to give up their careers.

"You jump, I jump, Jack." Rory replied. Logan smiled happily. He had Rory back in his life again. Nothing could ever compare. He showed her the ring box and he opened it. Inside was the ring that he had intended to give to her two years before.

"I kept this ring because I somehow always knew that we would find our way back to each other in the end. I give this to you, not as an engagement ring just yet, but it's a promise that I will marry you when the time is right. When you feel ready, drop a few hints and I will work on the perfect proposal. Again." Logan said with a goodhearted laugh. Rory took the box and she held it with a firm grip.

"You better start with the proposal soon, Huntzberger." Rory said with a wink. Logan chuckled as he lifted a hand and cupped her cheek into his hand. He stroked her cheek two times with his thumb.

"I love you Rory." Logan said, longing to say those words for two long years. Rory smiled as she moved into the feel of his hands.

"I love you too Logan." Rory replied. With that said, Logan kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion he hadn't been able to give her in two years. She returned the gesture, remembering just how Logan tasted and felt against her lips and her body. They pulled back, satisfied with each other's kissing skills. Rory kept her arms around his neck.

"I have pizza on the way and I've got plenty of junk food…you want to stay?" Rory asked, batting her eyelashes. Logan chuckled and he nodded his head. Rory was still the fast food junkie that he remembered.

"I would love to, Ace." Logan told her. Rory took his hand and led him to the living room, where the movie was playing and there was a ton of junk food. The pizza arrived shortly thereafter. They cuddled as they ate food and watched the movie. Rory fell asleep on Logan's shoulder. When Logan observed her sleeping form, he noticed something. The diamond ring was on her ring finger. Logan smiled happily to himself.

They were one step closer from forever. And forever is meant for two people.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_**Review if this is what you wished would've happened in the series finale!**_

_**Alanna xo**_


End file.
